


Hearts of Glass

by LannaBanzai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor James/Lily - Freeform, Secret Relationship, They’re really just soft babies in this, idk what else to tag ill update if anything changes, in flashbacks ig, in that harry sees them in dreams or smth, minor Wolfstar, no beta we die like cedric, not really enemies to lovers but kinda, side hermione/pansy, side ron/luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: Entering 5th year for Harry has proven to be more challenging than he thought, especially when the whole school is against him and he has to hide his relationship from everyone. He wants to come clean and tell everyone the truth, but Draco is against it. To make matters worse, Draco is forced to join forces with Umbridge in an attempt to squash Harry. Suddenly, OWLs and Voldemort seem to be the least of his problems...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Classes Begin

“Ouch-”

“Well if you stopped moving-”

“Maybe if you shut up-”

“Wait shh listen-”

“Don't shush me-” A hand slapped over his mouth in the dark as footsteps echoed in the corridor outside. They’d chosen quite the hiding place this time, a broom cupboard for that matter. They held their breath, not daring to let that even reach Filch's ears. 

“Nothing here, my sweet. They must have gotten away. We’ll get them next time.” An answering meow slipped through the door and the footsteps slowly trudged away. The pair let out their breath in unison and the taller one sighed. 

“This is ridiculous.” He muttered, pulling out his wand and whispering Lumos. The light illuminated the cramped space, and his boyfriend’s slightly annoyed but exhilarated, face. His eyes met the stormy grey ones across from him, and he felt a blush tinge his cheeks. A hand slowly curled around his tie as the grey eyed boy grew a mischievous grin. 

“A little cramped, wouldn’t you say?” He whispered, closer now so his breath tickled the others’ ear. 

“What are you-” The question went unanswered as the hand pulled his tie roughly and crashed their lips together. Effectively sealing any communication for quite some time. 

***

“Harry? That you?” Harry’s best friend of five years, Ron Weasley, sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes as he squinted into the darkness. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“Detention with Umbridge again, remember?” Ron looked a little confused at the half-lie coming out of his mouth, but wasn’t awake enough to tell. He did have detention with Umbridge, it was just a bit earlier in the evening.

“Right...right yeah. Night Harry.” His head hit the pillow and within seconds he was snoring again. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he thought it would get easier, but after 2 years of this sneaking around it seemed to only get harder. He knew his boyfriend would always be there for him, and supported him even if he couldn’t show it sometimes. But there was a nagging voice in the back of Harry’s mind that screamed he was ashamed of him. 

No, that was ridiculous. They’d been through a lot together so far, it would only be foolish of him to think that. Yet...he couldn’t shake it. If he wasn’t ashamed, why did they have to stay hidden? Of course the logical answer was the fact that his parents would not take it well, and Harry wasn’t quite so sure about his friends either. It was safer this way, he knew it was. But sometimes he just wanted to hold his hand, and sit near him in class, and lounge under the tree watching the giant squid torment other students. It was hard. 

It was for the best, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

He rolled over in bed, and curled up on himself, his eyes drifting shut as his screaming mind faded into the background.

***

Ron was still asleep when he woke up, his body feeling tired already. He wasn’t sure if that was because of his late night, the restless sleep, or the fact that he had to sit through Snape and Umbridge today. Maybe a mixture of all three. All he had to hold on to was that Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow, and he was anxious to meet his new teammates. Even if Angelina, their new captain, was a bit ruffled that he couldn't attend the tryouts due to detention. She chewed him out over dinner the day previously, even if it wasn’t his fault he was missing it. He stared at Ron for half a second before deciding he’d just meet him at breakfast. 

Hermione wasn’t in the common room so he headed out to meet her in the dining hall. However as he made his way down the deserted staircases, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty hallway. 

“Hey! Wha-” He stopped struggling the moment the blonde hair caught in the candlelight. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His boyfriend looked a little bit shy, which was unusual. “Look I don't have much time, but meet me here after breakfast.” He bent down and gave Harry the tiniest kiss, before disappearing back down the hallway. A whispered, “Good morning” left lingering in the air. 

Harry tried to fight the smile as much as he could on his way into the dining hall. Maybe his day wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

“Harry! There you are.” Hermione accosted him the moment he sat down. “Did you finish your essay for Professor Grubbly-Plank?” Harry nodded, stifling a yawn as he did so.

“Yeah, I finished it last night. If only my detention didn’t run so long, I was awake until nearly 3am!” He complained, stabbing his fork into a sausage and loading it onto his plate. Well, his detention and his secret dates. But that's besides the point, he’d rather just blame it all on Umbridge if he could. As if sensing his thoughts he could feel eyes burning into his head and he moodily stabbed into his breakfast. Refusing to give in to her wishes, he kept his eyes focused on his food. 

“Is she still being quite foul to you?” He nodded and Hermione looked at him painfully. “At least it’s just lines right?” His hand clenched when she spoke, but he didn’t say anything. He hadn’t told Ron or Hermione the pain Umbridge had put him through every detention. Just then a voice across the hall caught his attention and his head turned automatically. Draco Malfoy was laughing about something with his stupid friends. Draco met his eyes for a second and then whispered to his friends, the laughter started up again. 

“Oh ignore him, Harry.” Hermione glared at the slytherins, the laughter growing and Harry felt an odd churning in his stomach. Was it guilt? What would he be guilty for. “You know he’s not worth it.” He nodded as Ron finally took up the empty seat beside him. He greeted them sleepily, hiding a yawn with his hand. They talked casually for a moment and then Harry, who had finished his breakfast, stood up.

“I need to finish a few last minute things before class today, I don't want detention with Snape to deal with as well.” Hermione threw him a sympathetic look while Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice. “I’ll see you in class.” Without waiting for a reply from either of them he took off back to the corridor from the morning. He peaked around the corner, checking for any stray students. It was empty, so he made himself comfortable by leaning against the window. He didn’t have to wait long before a voice echoed throughout the corridor. 

“Potter!” He turned slowly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Malfoy.” He replied icily, before breaking out into a grin as he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in for a proper kiss. “Good morning.” Draco tried to fight a smile, but failed. His lips turned up at the corner as he shook his head slowly. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He grumbled, intertwining their fingers and sitting carefully in the bay window. One tug of his hand brought Harry next to him, hidden in the wall cut out. There were two, almost benches, on either side of the window that concealed them from view of the hallway. His head drifted comfortably onto Draco’s shoulder and the taller boy sighed. 

“Behave yourself now, Potter. I have to finish my essay.” He pulled some things out of his bag and began to write, keeping his grip on Harry’s hand the whole time. As he stared out into the grounds he remembered the first time they had to sneak around like this. 

It was third year, just before the first day of classes. Harry had run into Draco earlier in the summer, when he was staying in Diagon Alley. Of course Draco had given him a snarky comment, but when his father wasn't looking, he handed him a piece of folded up parchment. It had only a meeting place and a time inside of it. No explanation. But Harry wasn’t afraid. He’d met with Draco in a hidden corridor, and they just talked. Draco said he wanted to make amends, that he felt bad for bullying Harry all these years, and Harry believed him. They spent almost half the night reliving Harry’s experience on the train, and everything else that was bothering them both they couldn’t talk to anyone else about. When they almost got caught by Filch, they’d had a mini argument. Harry started it, scared Draco told him to shut up and Harry couldnt help himself, he kissed him. And that was that. They’d been sneaking around ever since. 

He was brought out of his reverie by a soft touch to this cheek. He lifted his head to see Draco staring at him worriedly. 

“You okay, Harry?” His words were soft, the voice he used just for the two of them.

“Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about the first time Filch almost caught us.” Draco smiled with him, though his smile was more mischievous. 

“If I remember right, you panicked so hard after you kissed me that you smacked your head on a shelf.” Harry rolled his eyes, jabbing Draco in the side. 

“Unfortunately your memory would be wrong. Did you not push me into the shelves, Malfoy?” It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t of attacked me out of nowhere-”

“Attacked you?!” Harry’s tone was incredulous and Draco was trying his hardest not to laugh. 

“Yes, attacked me, Potter. Do you remember me asking you to kiss me?” 

“Well you sure asked me several times the other day so that ought to make up for things.” Draco went as scarlet as his pale face could possibly get, and Harry felt satisfied knowing he still had a little bit of power over the taller one. He’d just opened his mouth to retaliate when the bell rang, signalling class was starting. “Gotta go, I’ll see you in Potions.” He pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips before grinning. “Oops, didn’t mean to attack you.” And then he took off towards his first class of the day.


	2. Detention, Mr Potter

The rest of his Thursday passed by eventfully slow. He didn’t get to meet up with Draco at lunch, since Hermione kept him locked in conversation, then he could only glance at him from time to time in Potions, hoping nobody saw. After dinner he had to rush straight to his detention with Umbridge, which he was longing to have finished already. He greeted the professor politely as he entered, the quill and parchment already set up for him.

After two hours, however, he began to notice that the “I must not tell lies” had not quite faded from his hand like it had done before. He wrote the line one more time and hissed slightly as droplets of blood formed, leaking out of the words on his hand. Professor Umbridge stopped what she was doing when she heard the quil pause. 

“Ah,” she said, coming around her desk to examine his hand. “Good. That ought to serve as a reminder for you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight.”

“Do I still have to come back tomorrow?” He asked, gathering his things with his uninjured hand instead. 

“Oh yes,” Professor Umbridge smiled widely, looking suspiciously like the most evil person Harry had ever seen in his life. “Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening's work.” 

Oh yeah, Harry definitely hated her more than he hated Snape. And he didn't think that was even possible! His hand stung as he made his way through the empty corridor. Some of the anger he had been feeling during the summer coming back to him. If only Dumbledore was speaking to him, when the whole world was against him he thought that Dumbledore would always have his back. Surely he must know what is happening in his school!

“Of course he does.” He mumbled to himself, turning a corner. “He just doesn’t care.”

“I don’t care about what?” A voice came from the darkness beside him and Harry jumped, thinking it was Dumbledore for a split second. The figure stepped out of the darkness and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Do you need to scare me every day? Is that a goal of yours?” He grumbled bitterly and Draco laughed. 

“No, but it's a talent I suppose.” He reached for Harry’s injured hand and Harry automatically flinched, just the smallest amount but enough for a tiny crease to appear between Draco’s eyes, before he connected the dots and his eyes narrowed. “Harry, show me your hand.” Harry shook his head looking away. 

“It’s fine, Dray. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” But he averted his eyes, knowing if he met the smoldering grey ones across from him then Draco would immediately know he was lying. There was a moment of silence between them, before Draco spoke again. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked quietly, gingerly grabbing Harry’s hand, bringing it closer to his face to examine it. The wound was still throbbing painfully, but he shook his head. “Dont lie, Potter, you’re no good at it.” Draco snapped but he still had the worried expression on his face.   
“I’ve had worse.” They locked eyes and Draco knew exactly what he meant. Last year, when the Triwizard Tournament ended and Cedric Diggory was killed...Draco stayed with Harry every chance he got. But that first night, after everything, Harry had curled up inside an empty classroom corner, hiding from everything. Draco had found him there, and held him for what felt like hours until he calmed down enough to speak. 

“Come, I have something that might help.” He took Harry by his other hand and pulled him towards an empty classroom. “Wait here.” He sat him down at a desk, before dashing back out the door. Harry stared at the roof of the classroom, submitting to his thoughts for what seemed like an eternity before Draco returned. A potion vial in his hands.

“What is that?” Harry eyed the potion warily and Draco smiled. 

“Do you trust me?” Harry nodded wordlessly. 

“Of course, though that mysterious potion does give me some doubts.” Draco laughed, uncorking the vial. 

“Where has your Gryffindor bravery gone?” Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who stepped closer to him now. Towering above the Gryffindor sitting on the desk. “Now, your hand please.” 

He watched as the potion dripped onto his hand, expecting to feel a sting or some sort of pain from the reed substance, but nothing came. It tingled slightly, and his hand stopped throbbing, as the wounds started to close themselves up. They didn't disappear entirely, but they stopped bleeding. 

“See? Should just learn to trust me.” Harry looked up at Draco and rolled his eyes, his previous sour mood due to Umbridge erasing by the second.

“You already know I’d trust you with my life.” He blushed slightly, not meeting his boyfriends piercing gaze. It felt odd to say the words out loud and he wondered for a second if he was being rash. They’d only been dating two years, was there a certain time frame for these sorts of words? He’d have to ask Hermione about it later. Harry’s brain was about to pull him into a spiral of doubt when Draco’s hand brushed his cheek softly.

“I know.” He dropped his eyes, a dark look momentarily crossing his face. “Do I deserve that though?” Harry tilted his head quizzically, pulling Draco as close as he could, from his seated position. His head level with the taller one's chest, he could hear Draco’s heart beating rapidly. He wasn’t entirely sure it was from their close proximity, and not the anxiety rolling off of the blonde boy in waves.

“What do you mean?” Harry ran his hand comfortingly up Draco’s back. It was a small gesture he did whenever Draco was upset, to show he was here even if he didn't have the best words. Draco sighed and ducked his head, pressing his chin into Harry’s messy black hair. He was still for a moment, Harry now awkwardly trying to keep up his comforting movement. It was a bit hard given their current position, but that didn’t stop him from trying. 

“I’m the reason we still have to hide. Because I’m afraid, not just of what everyone thinks even though that does indeed scare the shit out of me…” He paused here, most likely contemplating his next words carefully. “I’m afraid of losing everything I’ve ever known. Afraid of how my family would react, what they would do to me. And you….” He paused again, his chin digging almost painfully into Harry’s head for a split second. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “You’re the most important thing to me, I don’t want to cause you anymore pain.” Draco’s voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“You’re not causing me pain.” He’d answered too quickly because the other boy scoffed. “It’s true! Draco, do you remember in third year when we met up in Hogsmeade?” A nod, so Harry continued, his voice slightly muffled from Draco’s shirt. “The first time I told you I thought I was falling for you. You got so scared you avoided me for weeks, not even meeting my eyes. I couldn’t tell what was going on in your head, and I was scared. Then after Lupin’s class one day, you dragged me out toward the lake before Hermione or Ron could notice.” Draco leaned back, staring down at him as Harry lifted his head. “Then you hugged me, for the first time in weeks and you said-”

“I’m only going to say this once, I think I’m falling in love with you too.” Draco smiled the memory coming back to him as well. 

“And I didn’t believe you, called you a liar. Thought you were messing with me as a joke.” Harry continued, rolling his eyes at his past self. 

“Then I told you to clean out your stupid ears, because clearly you hadn’t been listening.” They laughed and lapsed into silence momentarily, their eyes still locked together. It was a bit before Harry spoke again. 

“The point is, Dray, I’m never going to rush you. If this is all you’re comfortable with then that's okay. I’m not going to force you to make yourself uncomfortable just to make me happy. As long as we’re together, I’ll be happy forever.” 

“You’ll seriously be happy hiding from your friends? Pretending to hate me for as long as it takes for me to work up the courage?” Draco’s voice trembled as fear crept back into his voice. He sounded not far off from tears, as if he was thinking way too many thoughts all at once. 

“I’ll admit, sometimes I think it would be nice to hold your hand and walk to class, or sit together under the tree overlooking the lake. But we have these special moments instead,” Harry reached down to bring Draco’s hand and press it against his cheek. “And these moments, make those thoughts disappear.”   
“Alright, alright. Shut up you sap. I’ve heard enough of your annoying voice for one night.” 

***

Harry was almost out of breath as he stumbled into bed.He’d run into Ron on the way and found he’d been practicing for the quidditch tryouts the next day. He’d mistakenly shown Ron his injured hand, still scarred but not bleeding thanks to Draco’s potion. Ron had called Umbridge and old Hag and told Harry to go to Dumbledore, but he couldn’t. They’d argued for a little while about it until the Fat Lady had yelled at them to get inside. 

“Awfully pushy, she is.” Ron had mumbled as they crossed the common room, Harry just nodded sleepily. 

He closed his eyes, exhaustion after his talk with Draco, coursing through his veins. But as Ron’s snores filled the dorm room, Harry thought about Draco’s lips ghosting down his neck, the softest touch and his tinkling laughter when Harry had cussed him out. 

“Dream of me, Potter.” He’d teased, kissing Harry so hard his mind had gone momentarily blank, before Draco had pushed him out into the corridor. Laughing as Harry had stumbled and the door swung shut behind him. His eyes flung open, and he stared at the ceiling. Harry would never admit it, but Draco’s laugh was one of his favourite sounds. His mind drifted back to Draco kissing him and he groaned, throwing his head in his hands. 

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” He muttered, glad that Ron’s snores covered up his words. Before he rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Nightmares

Friday morning passed mostly with ease, but Harry was on edge. He’d had one of his nightmares again, a flurry of images ranging from Cedric’s death to his dementor encounter in the summer. These nightmares brought with them the anger Harry had felt at Hermione and Ron ignoring him for most of the summer, and his feelings of isolation. Mixed with the resentment he was feeling towards Dumbledore, and the fact that all of his classmates thought he was lying.

He stabbed a sausage at breakfast, his sour mood making his food even taste bad. He’d woken up extra early to send a letter to Sirius, so the dining hall was mostly empty. In truth, Harry wanted to avoid Ron and Hermione for the time being. They’d know something was up, but he didn’t feel like he should dignify them with any sort of explanation. So he quickly finished his food and rushed out towards the lake. Giving one last glance to Hagrids still empty seat at the professor's table before turning his back. 

It was early, so the Giant Squid hadn’t risen from the depths of the lake yet. The waters were calm, peaceful, and dew still clung to the grass. Nothing seemed to make a noise, and that was perfect to him. He sat with his back to the tree trunk, not caring if the wet grass soaked through his clothes, and pulled out his unfinished essay. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but another nightmare jolted him awake. Startling him into consciousness as he cried out helplessly. The first thing he realized when he became aware of his surroundings is that he was dripping with sweat, the second was that he definitely wasn’t alone. He’d been leaning, or more accurately drooling, on the shoulder of the only person he thought he could tolerate right now. 

Huh. Odd how that worked out. 

“Sorry, I-“ He stopped, unsure what to say but his boyfriend shook his head. Glancing down at his robes before giving a disgusted sigh. 

“I just cleaned these too.” He muttered to himself.

“Sorry…” but Draco put his finger to Harry’s shaking lips. 

“Some sacrifices must be made. I noticed you weren’t in the greatest of moods this morning. Didn’t glance at me once, besides it looks like you weren’t sleeping much anyways.” He pulled out his wand while he spoke and Harry felt sort of relieved. Not that he didn’t know already, but it was nice to have verification that Draco paid as much attention to him, as he did to Draco. “You didn’t tell me you were still having nightmares.” He said, once he’d cleaned off his robes again. 

“I...I know. I didn’t want to bother you. It feels stupid of me to be so bothered over a few bad dreams” He looked back out to the lake as his lip trembled. The silence said enough for him so he continued. “They never stopped really, but I tried to ignore them. This time was worse. It made me feel so….alone and helpless. Everything feels so isolating. Nobody believes me about Voldemort, Ron and Hermione ignored me all summer, Sir-“ Harry paused here. His anger rising in him once more. “It’s fine. I’m handling it. It’s fine.” He picked at the blades of grass at his side, scattering them as he pulled them free from the ground, tears filled his eyes unwillingly and he pushed them back. 

“Harry-” Draco reached out to him slowly, but he pulled away. Worried that one small touch would be his breaking point. 

“I said I’m fine.” He snapped, he met his boyfriends hurt gaze and stood up. He needed to get away and he needed to go fast. “I just-I need to-“ Harry hesitated, halfway between pushing himself up and curling into a ball of self loathing. His thoughts were scattered, an array of people falling before him, dying, leaving, turning their backs. He pressed his hands into his eyes so hard he could see stars, before running them up into his unruly hair. He could feel his breaking point building again. 

Draco sat next to him, quite still. Most likely unsure of how to handle the distraught fifteen year old next to him. He knew not to push Harry, to let him open up when he was ready, but it hurt him to watch his boyfriend so visibly in pain. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry finally muttered, seemingly collecting himself after a long lapse of silence. The sun had fully risen by now, the giant squid was splashing around in the water and students were beginning to come out of the Great Hall and mill about on the lawn. “Can we go somewhere a little more private?” He asked and at once Draco stood up. He didn’t seem to care as much if they were found by other students, more focused on Harry feeling better, but the Gryffindor wasn’t quite in the mood for that conversation. He supposed he should at least give Hermione and Ron some heads up. Though, unsure of how Ron would take it. Not because Harry was gay, or at least bi, but because it was Malfoy. 

“Don’t you want to go to class, Potter?” Draco asked, once they got far enough away from the mass of students gathering. 

“Not entirely, but won’t it be suspicious if neither of us show up?” Draco shrugged, a light blush touching his cheeks. 

“I’ll make up some lie about the hospital wing, or something.” His smiled lightly, slipping his hand into Harry’s. Harry not noticing the small flash of relief on his face when Harry didn’t pull away this time. “Wouldn’t be the first time. Besides, I’ve already done all the work for this week.” 

“Cheeky bastard.” 

***

They found a quiet place to sit, hidden from the castle view. Not far off from the whomping willow, Harry smiled fondly at the memory. Draco and he had been fighting at the time, so he didn’t tell him what had happened. Worried that if he would find out he would lecture Harry about risking his life yet again. 

“I won’t lie, the Whomping Willow intimidates me.” Draco muttered, sitting on the opposite side of Harry. 

“It’s fine, Dray. Don’t worry. She does pack quite the wallop though.” He rubbed the back of his head at the memory of the thin branch smacking him, catching him unaware. “But if you touch that knot there on her trunk,” he put his hand under Draco’s chin and turned it the right direction, “she goes completely still. There’s a tunnel hidden at her base that goes right to the Shrieking Shack, useful in a pinch th-“ He cut himself off, realizing far too late how much he had let slip. 

“Harry…” Draco’s voice was reproachful, as if he didn’t want to know the answer to the question he was about to ask. “How do you know that?” 

“Erm...blimey would you look at the time. I really should go to class. It’s divination this block, I would hate to miss it. Stars and stuff. The Grim and all that.” He went to stand but Draco locked his hand in a vice grip, pulling him back down with a thud, and he winced. 

“Harry, dearest. Please do tell your lovely  _ boyfriend _ how you know so much about the Whomping Willow.” Harry averted his eyes but knew Draco wouldn’t let this go. Curse his runaway mouth! 

“Okay, before you get mad,” he held his free hand up in defence as the Slytherins gaze hardened. “It was in third year, near the end. Remember when we had that nasty fight?” Draco grimaced but nodded. 

“Still don’t know why you forgave me for that.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I forgave you, please don’t worry about it again.” He pushed his finger against the worry lines that appeared on Draco’s forehead and his boyfriend swatted his hand away. 

“You’re going to give me wrinkles, you selfless bastard.” He muttered grumpily and Harry grinned, glad that the hold on his hand had loosened. He quickly freed himself knowing what was about to come. 

“Okay so, Professor Lupin, was a werewolf right. And Sirius Black was loose in the castle, everyone assumed he was trying to kill me because he was my godfather or whatever.”

“Wait what? Harry you didn’t tell me that!” 

“Did I not? Oh. I thought I mentioned it. Sorry, my bad. Stop interrupting!” Draco rolled his eyes and gave Harry a light punch to the shoulder. 

“Keep going.” 

“Right! So we were coming back from Hagrid’s, after Buckbeak...you know.” Draco looked slightly ashamed so Harry squeezed his hand momentarily. “Ron’s rat ran away, and we saw what we thought was the Grim but it was just Sirius. He’s an animagus by the way. And he went for the rat but got Ron instead and dragged him down that tunnel.” He shook his head, they were so worried he was going to die. “But anyway turns out Ron’s rat was Peter Pettigrew, the man who got my parents killed and Sirius sent to prison on false charges.” 

“Oh my god, Harry. Can you not stay out of harms way for five minutes?” Draco sounded worried but annoyed at the same time.

“Nope!” He popped the p’ and his boyfriends eyes rolled so hard he thought they'd pop out of his head. 

“Didn’t Sirius Black escape though?” Harry bit his lip and looked away. “Harry, don’t tell me...you didn’t.” 

“Sorry?” He gave Draco a look that was somewhere in between happy and please don’t be angry. 

“Harry!” 

“Look, Dray they were going to give him the dementors kiss! I had to do something. He was innocent!” 

“So the hundred dementors you fought off...that wasn’t just a rumour?” Harry pulled out his wand. 

“Expecto Patronum!” He muttered and a giant stag burst from his wand in a blue and white light. The patronus cast a warm light over them both, relaxing Harry. 

“Holy shit.” Draco looked somewhere between wanting to kill him and snog him senseless. Apparently he chose the latter because his hands grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him roughly to him. Crashing their lips together, Harry felt his heart skyrocket in his chest. 

After a long moment he pulled away and rested his forehead against Draco’s, attempting to regain control of his lungs. 

“You talented, beautiful, idiot!” Draco sounded as out of breath as Harry felt. “Why do you never tell me these important things? You absolute oaf.” 

“To be honest, I forgot about this one for a bit. Fourth year and all, and it wasn’t even close to being traumatic. Though that’s why Lupin got sacked you know? Turned into a werewolf that night, forgot his potion. Snape was there, I knocked him out, but he regained consciousness just in time.” He chuckled lightly, lost in the memory. Leaning back and staring into the forbidden forest. “The next day word got out that he was a werewolf and he had to leave. Unfortunate really, he was a great teacher. He’s the one who taught me the Patronus, you know.” 

“How on earth did you manage to escape a werewolf?” 

“Oh that’s easy. Hermione had a time turner, special case don’t ask. Dumbledore asked us to go save Buckbeak, as you know, so we went back in time, and Hermione had the brilliant idea of pretending to be a werewolf to get Lupin away from...us?” He chuckled again, a blank look on Draco’s face. “Lupin ran into the forest after us, Buckbeak protected us and then I saved myself and Sirius from all those dementors.” Draco’s brain seemed to click into gear when he finished talking. 

“I can’t believe Granger got a time turner. Do you know how much easier that would have made my life!” He huffed, crossing his arms and Harry gently opened them, shifting to lay in his boyfriends lap. The Slytherins fingers automatically went to Harry’s hair, stroking it slowly as he mulled things over. 

“Okay Potter, give me a sharp account of every event I missed.” 

“Erm, okay. But promise you won’t be mad?” Draco nodded stiffly, and he supposed that was the best agreement he was going to get. He quickly launched into his stories about first year, second year, and parts of the tasks from fourth year that Draco had missed. When he mentioned the Basilisk fang, and Fawkes saving his life, Draco’s hands clenched painfully in his hair. Relaxing again when he moved on to being in the hospital wing.

“Did I ever tell you how worried I was about you fighting the dragon?” Harry shook his head at the confession and Draco looked up toward the sky. “I know you got burnt by it, and that of course you got the strongest one. That stressed me out a little bit, but seeing you fight a dragon? I think there’s a permanent mark in the stands from my fingers digging in.” He met Harry’s gaze again and a blush was tinting his cheeks. 

“Aw, you really were worried!” Draco glared at him, giving him another smack to his shoulder. 

“Never mind you insufferable bastard!” But Harry grabbed his tie and pulled him in for another kiss and his angry tone disappeared. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you so much. I just attract trouble. I am a danger magnet...I’m probably putting you in danger by being with you.” 

“Harry.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 


	4. A Mistake

Harry arrived in time for lunch, his shirt a little more mussed than usual, and pink dusting his cheeks. Whether it was from the cold air or the fact that he had kissed Draco senseless about five minutes prior. Unfortunately he didn’t get to avoid Ron and Hermione, but his sour mood had drifted away. 

“Alright, Harry?” Ron’s mouth was stuffed with food, but Hermione seemed concerned that he was appearing now.

“Alright, Ron, Hermione.” He replied, taking the seat next to Ron.

“You missed divination.” Harry scratched the back of his neck, trying to come up with a good excuse. “And you weren’t in bed this morning, or at breakfast.” 

“Yeah...I had a...dream last night. I went to write a letter to Padfoot. Lost track of time.” He leaned forwards to grab some food and Hermione gasped lightly. Ron didn’t hear it but Harry did. His shirt had moved slightly, exposing a tiny bruise Draco had put there at some point in the morning. 

“Harry?” Hermione started but he shook his head. 

“No.” He hated lying, especially to his best friends. But he wasn’t ready to tell them, even if they would keep his secret. And after retelling the events of his first few years, he wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to know. People around him got put in danger, people he was close to, they got killed. He didn’t know what he would do if Draco was one of those people. No, he knows exactly what he would do. Suddenly the image of Draco’s body, unmoving, sprawled across the grass flashed in his head and he froze. 

He started to panic, mildly, internally. He had to get his thoughts away from there. Just then Draco strutted into the Great Hall, his glance meeting Harry’s for just a second. Harry knew him well enough to see the momentary flash of concern cross his face. His emotions must be showing through. But it was enough to push Harry over the edge. What if he was the reason Draco got hurt, or worse, killed? What if the voice in his head that kept telling him to do things, was the reason the people he cared about died? What if he was the reason nobody could ever be safe? 

His mind spiraled out of control and he stood up abruptly, knocking into the table. He felt claustrophobic in the big empty room. 

“Sorry, I have to go.” He muttered, pushing his still nearly full plate away from him. 

“Harry wait-“ Hermione began but he was already halfway out the hall, his friends staring helplessly after him.

***

Draco found him tucked in a corridor, his breathing ragged as he tried to control his racing mind. He had his hands covering his eyes as he attempted to force the images out. Images he knew were fake, just flashes mixed with the events of his previous few years, but he couldn’t keep them away. They kept coming back.

“Harry?” His voice was soft, the tone he saved for Harry only, as the blonde gently pulled his hands away from his face. He shook his head, trying to pull his hands back. If he met Draco’s eyes now he surely would break. “What’s going on in the empty head of yours today?” Harry snorted at that, of course Draco would find a way to get a jab in, and finally lifted his eyes to meet the concerned Grey ones across from him. 

“I keep seeing it, I keep seeing you laying on the ground covered in blood and…” He hesitated. “Sometimes it’s like he’s in my head. Voldemort I mean.” Draco flinched slightly at the name, but it was almost unnoticeable. “It’s like he’s in there and he’s mocking me, and I know how crazy that sounds! But please, it scares me. At lunch, I thought about how I’ve been lying to my friends and...my mind kind of spiraled. That if this ever gets out they can use you as a weapon to get to me.” He doesn’t know why he let it all spill out of his mouth, but he worried if he stopped now he wouldn’t start again. “I’ve seen what happens when people get close to me, they get hurt, they die, it’s not good, Dray. I don’t know what I’d do if they got to you.” He reached out to touch his boyfriend's cheek softly with his shaking hand and Draco’s eyes looked a little misty, but he’d never admit it. Harry thought his eyes were a little misty too, so it was okay. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Harry. If one of us is going to get wrinkles it better not be both of us!” Draco shuddered at the thought and Harry let out a tiny chuckle. “I know you’re scared, and you feel isolated this year, and nothing is going right. But you have me, you have your friends, don’t shut them out.” Harry looked away, towards the ground and Draco put his hands on both sides of Harry’s face, turning his head back. He waited until Harry met his eyes before continuing. “Don’t shut  _ me _ out, not again. I’m not the greatest at comfort, or dealing with emotions,you know that better than anybody, but I’m yours, and I’ll always be here for you. Besides, I’m not going to let anybody kill me just yet. I haven’t been studying for my OWLs for no reason you know!” 

“I love you.” Draco’s face broke out into a small smile as Harry muttered the words between his squished cheeks. The worried crease in his forehead disappeared. Harry felt the hole in his chest close up a little, but the constant nagging that something bad was going to happen, wouldn’t go away.

“I know you do. Why wouldn’t you?” He replied, giving Harry a tiny kiss. “Now are you all better? I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

“No...I think I’m going to stay here for a bit. You go on though, I’m just going to think some stuff over.” He rolled his eyes but still, Draco hesitated. It was clear he was worried even though he acted like he wasn’t. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Go you prat! I’m fine. If I have to hear your stomach rumble one more time I won’t be so fine!” Draco couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips, he knew Harry was just trying to be brave for him, but if he wanted to be alone Draco would let him have that choice. However subtly he was trying to play it. 

“And I’m the dramatic one.” The Slytherin scoffed and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“If the shoe fits, darling.” Harry imitated his tone, almost perfectly. Draco leaned over, hesitating for a second above Harry’s lips, the slim fingers curling into the raven hair. The Gryffindor’s own fingers wrapping slowly around his boyfriend's green tie. 

“You’re lucky I love you, and I’m in a decent mood today. Otherwise I’d hex you for that one.” And then the blonde closed the gap between them with a little tug from Harry.

“Oh!” A voice gasped from down the hallway and Harry jerked back from Draco like he’d been burned. No no no, not today not yet. Not now. “I’ll um...I’ll just go…” It was Hermione’s voice and Harry scrambled to his feet. No, this was so not how he wanted his day to go. 

“Hermione, wait!” He bolted down the hall after her, grabbing her by the arm. His eyes pleaded with her silently to not say anything and he knew she wouldn’t. “Let me explain.” She glanced at Draco behind him, who was still frozen on the floor. Not out of fear, Harry couldn’t sense any of that radiating off of the boy, but he appeared to be attempting to control himself.    
  


“Okay, Harry. Explain.” Hermione’s voice was rough, he knew what this meant. Draco had said mean things to her, and done mean things to her and Ron and it was so wrong and fucked up. He felt himself spiraling into guilt again as he dropped her arm. Maybe he was wrong for loving Draco, maybe he should be guilty, after all he’d been cruel to his friends. He dropped Hermione’s hand, curling his fists into a ball so tight his finger nails cut into his arm. 

“I’m sorry...I know this is wrong…fuck. Everything I do is so wrong. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He avoided her gaze, the hot iron in his stomach burning even harder with guilt.

“What? Harry no-” Hermione began but her words fell on deaf ears. Draco was at his side in an instant, a hand on his arm squeezing softly. Hermione glared at him but he ignored her. 

“Hey...Harry, look at me.” He didn’t look up at the voice. “Potter, I swear to god if you don’t look at me right now I will hex you.” Harry shook his head, refusing to meet Draco’s eyes. 

“Hex me then, Malfoy. Maybe I deserve it.” 

“What?” Draco and Hermione said in unison, before glaring at each other. Probably due to the fact they reacted the same but for different reasons.

“Oh don’t worry Granger, Potters put himself into another spiral of self pity. He’ll come out of it soon enough.” Draco drawled, and Harry felt a tiny bit of anger bubble up inside him. 

_ Get angry. _ A voice inside of him whispered but he shut it out. 

“It’s not self pity!” He muttered hotly, his head snapping up to glare at his boyfriend. “I don’t just sit around all day and wallow in self pity.” 

“Oh really? Could have fooled me. You’ve been doing a lot of that lately.” Draco’s eyes burned with some intensity and out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione shift defensively, clearly she thought there was going to be a fight. 

_ There should be a fight, push him away, let him get hurt. _ The voice in his head told him. 

Shut up, he told it. 

“Alright then, you absolute tosser.” He smacked Draco lightly on the shoulder and grinned. “Fine, I’ll stop self pitying or whatever you want to call it.” He took a deep breath and turned back to Hermione as Draco slid his fingers into Harry’s. Mostly to keep their anxieties at bay, and partly because he just really liked holding Harry’s hand, though he would never admit it. 

“Um..” Hermione shifted her weight to her other foot. “So how long exactly, has this been going on?” 

“Two years?” Hermione stared at Harry with the look she usually gives him after she finds out he hasn’t done his homework. Out of instinct he raised his hands in defense and took a step back. “Listen Hermione, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you! But you absolutely cannot tell Ron!” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“And pray tell, Harry, why I should not mention this to your BEST MATE.” Her voice raised slightly and he flinched, taking another step back. Their clasped hands dragging Draco along but he looked mostly amused by the situation. 

“Because we aren’t ready yet. You know how people think of Draco, and I’m not going to push him into the public eye until he’s ready. Hermione, you have to keep this a secret. I'm begging you. I’ll tell Ron I promise, I was going to tell you eventually...but on my own terms.” He gave her another pleading look and she folded her arms across her chest. 

“Fine. But on one condition.” He nodded eagerly, anything to get her to calm down a little. He didn’t want a repeat of her previous event. It took him a few days to feel the fingers in his left arm. 

“You actually study for your OWLs this year, and you hand in your homework on time.” He went to object, but she held up her hand. “And! You have to tell Ron by the end of winter holidays. I won't take no for an answer Harry, you know how important the OWLs are. I don’t know how much longer I stand by and watch you make things up for Divination. Besides! You’re going to fail potions if you don't finish your essays on time!” Hermione was on a roll now and Harry groaned. 

“Okay! Okay, okay. I can’t promise to turn in my homework on time, or study, but I’ll try. Hermione I’ll try if that’s what it takes.” He turned to Draco who looked, slightly horrified at the exchange between the two. “Is it okay, if I tell Ron by the winter holidays?” 

“I don't care about that, Potter, you can tell him whenever. Is Granger telling me right now that you don’t do your homework properly?” His voice sounded dangerously close to angry and Harry shifted nervously on his feet. 

“Um..I mean I do. But divination is sort of rubbish you know?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I just...put stuff down on the parchment and hope for the best. Snape hates me anyway, so I’ll definitely fail no matter what so what is the point? And Umbridge wont let us even practice spells!” Harry hurried to get his words out, his voice fading at the dangerous look Hermione and Draco were giving him. It made him want to cower into the wall and blend in with the shadows.

“Merlin, Harry! I can’t believe you. All brawn and no brains, honestly. I’ll help you with your potions homework, and divination. If you fail those both after my help I will be surprised, and offended.” He turned toward Hermione for a fraction of a second. “I suppose after your detentions, Granger here could also pitch in a few helpful tips.” Harry groaned again as Hermione regarded Draco in a seemingly new light. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

Of course his life had come to this, his boyfriend and his best friend making him study. This year couldn’t possibly get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay we're starting to get into it now, sorry its taking so long to get to the main plot but I wanna develop their characters a bit. Thanks for reading so far everyone, I appreciate it! <3


	5. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, I got busy :( Thank you for continuing to read <3

As per usual. Harry spoke too soon. 

His afternoon detention with Professor Umbridge went less desirable than he had hoped. The deep cut in his hand stinging from the moment he sat down, as if it knew what was about to happen, Harry hesitated picking up the quill but only for a second. He hoped Umbridge didn’t notice. He made the move of readjusting his seat to attempt to see the quidditch pitch, if he couldn’t be there for tryouts, he sure as hell wanted to see if he could see Ron. Every so often when Umbridge was doing something he’d glance up and see if he could see Ron flying. Before long he glanced up again, surprised to see it was dark outside. His hand was bleeding rather badly, and it was throbbing painfully. He wondered lightly if he’d run into Draco again with another potion. 

“That’s all for this evening, Mr. Potter.” 

“Good night, Professor.” He stood immediately and half ran out of the room. It was late, he still had three essays to do and he was exhausted from the events of the day. He silently berated himself for letting his emotions get the better of him yet again. 

“Woah, steady there Harry.” Hands gripped his shoulders as he collided with a familiar warm body, wobbling dangerously on the stairs. 

“Dray.” He couldn’t help the relief wash through his body when he finally focused on the sight of the other. 

“How bad is it?” Draco immediately grabbed for his hand, examining it carefully. Harry stared at him for a second before shaking his head slightly. He didn’t want to admit that his heart swelled at the sight of his boyfriend's soft, concerned gaze. For a split second Harry wished this moment would last forever. But then Draco lifted his head and Harry answered him. 

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt much.” His tone was quiet, but the look on Draco’s face made it obvious he didn’t think Harry was telling the truth.

“Harry, don’t lie to me.” The storm grey eyes pleaded with him and he bit his lip. Harry thought back to all those times that he lay shaking and gasping for breath in his cupboard, to the time in second year when he had to have all the bones in his arm regrown, to the pain he got in his forehead whenever he was near Voldemort, and the pain in his arm where Peter Pettigrew had sliced him open last year. 

“I’m not, I promise.” Draco’s eyes had that concerned look again, and he pulled Harry along after him toward an empty classroom. Harry glanced at their joined hands and his heart jolted. It occurred to him suddenly that, even though he knew Ron and Hermione cared about him, there was nobody else who adamantly cared for him, even if he did have to be pushed into looking after himself. His throat felt tight and he blinked back tears. It was stupid, he thought, to be even something close to emotional about this. He froze in his tracks, his mind racing through all the times Draco had told him he loved him. Harry knew of course, but did he ever truly believe him?

“What’s wrong, love? Is it your hand?” Draco's own hands fluttered nervously above Harry’s, as if he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“No, no...Dray it’s fine you didn’t hurt me. My hand is fine. I was just…” he hesitated, not wanting to scare the other boy off again. “I was thinking about stuff. All the different times I’ve been injured or anything. I had nobody, all this time, then yeah I had Ron and Hermione but…”

“But what? I’m confused, Potter, what are you rambling about?” He tugged lightly on Harry’s hand, his face a mixture of exasperation and annoyance. 

“It’s just…” He paused, eyes focusing on someone behind the Slytherin. He dropped his hand immediately, straightening up. “Hello Professor.” He nodded curtly and Draco whipped around, completely composed even if he was caught by surprise. 

“What do we have here?” Snape's slow drawl echoed as he moved closer to the pair. “Potter yet again, wandering the corridors at night. Despicable.” 

“I was on my way back from detention.” Harry muttered indignantly. “You can ask Professor Umbridge.” Draco stiffened, he stood a little taller under Professor Snape's gaze. Snape being his head of house, Harry wasn’t surprised. Draco had to impress, and be the best. He supposed it was that Slytherin quality of his, but he knew how exhausted he felt. How tired Draco was of everything being only a surface thing, nobody truly wanting to connect with him. He had a small group of friends, his own father didn’t pay attention to him...Harry knew it hurt him. 

“And you, Mr. Malfoy?” Snape’s piercing gaze turned on Draco and he smirked. Harry knew what was coming, he saw the apology in his eyes, but it wasn’t needed. Draco wasn’t ready to have that conversation yet, and Harry knew. It was okay, he didn’t mind. 

“Well sir, I found Potter wandering the halls and decided to see what he was doing. You know how he likes to cause trouble. A special mission from Professor Umbridge.” He stood proudly and Harry tried not to laugh at the way he puffed his chest a little. 

“Hm. So you mean to tell me, Potter was lying?” Draco glanced at him, another  _ I’m sorry _ flashing across his face. 

“Yes sir.” 

“And you, Mr. Malfoy thought it best to lie to me?” Draco started. Shock crossing his normally composed features. Harry felt the panic radiating off his body. 

“I-“ 

“Now hold on! I’m the one who should be in trouble here. I lied about leaving my detention with Umbridge.” He half-yelled and Snape turned his unnerving gaze back on Harry. 

“Oh, Potter has decided to be noble. Isn’t that amusing.” Harry glowered at him, rage building from the summer, stuck in his body. “In that case, 15 points from Gryffindor.” 

“15!? But you can’t-“

“I can and I will, Mr. Potter. Not that I need to explain myself to you, the 10 is for being out after curfew. The 5 is for the blatant disrespect of your Professor.” 

“As if anyone would respect you.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he took a hasty step back, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Right, I’ll be off now. Have a good night Professor.” He took off running, not sure where he was headed or if Draco was even following him. The sound of Snape yelling at him, following through the corridor. He ducked inside a classroom and huddled in the corner, breathing heavy. 

His emotions were all over the place, and suddenly he understood people feeling everything all at once. 

He was angry, not just at Professor Snape but at himself, he was upset that he got house points taken away, but glad he had defended Draco. Even if it was in the smallest amount. Snape raising his voice reminded him a lot of his Uncle, and the thought made him shudder. He’d hid a lot like this before, from his Uncles rage. If he hid long enough they forgot about him, and he could go to his cupboard without any resistance...until they needed him to cook their food of course. 

The door creaked open and he didn’t glance up. He knew from the footsteps it wasn’t the Professor.

“You’re an absolute idiot!” He sighed, stretching his legs out and leaning his back against the wall, as his boyfriend slid down next to him. 

“How did you find me?” He asked curiously and Draco glared at him. 

“Don’t change the subject! You’ve made Professor Snape furious! What were you thinking?” Harry sighed again, running his hand through his hair. 

“I was thinking about protecting you, you tosser! Snape already hates me and has it out for me, I don’t care what he thinks. But I know you do.” He looked away and played with his fingers in his lap. “I don’t mind taking all the heat, I'm used to it really. Besides, Dumbledore loves me….I think.” Draco shook his head at him. “It was worth it to see the look on Snape’s face though.” Harry let out a small chuckle but Draco was still glowering at him.

“I don’t need your protection.” His voice was terse, and Harry flinched. A reflexive motion he picked up at home. His body expected terrible actions after that tone and he couldn’t control it. 

“I know you don’t…” Harry’s tone was soft, he didn’t want to fight. “You’re smart, and talented, and have your whole future ahead of you. You’re absolutely brilliant, and I know you can do anything that you set your mind to.” Draco blushed at the compliments but tried to keep his steely gaze. “But that doesn’t mean, I won’t jump at the chance to help you. I don’t think things through, I’m rash, I speak without thinking. I felt your panic, and I rushed in head first. It’s a Gryffindor thing.” He winked and Draco rolled his eyes. It was silent for a moment while he thought about things, and Harry admired all the details of his face.

“Alright, Potter. You’re forgiven. But let’s not have another situation like that, yeah?” Draco’s face relaxed and Harry felt his whole body soften. He hadn’t realized how tense he actually was. “Now, let’s take care of your hand, and then we’ll start your essays.”

Harry had never been more grateful in his whole life, for one human being.

***

“What was it that you were trying to say earlier?” Draco asked as they walked hand in hand back towards the separation for the dorms. 

“Oh...Um..” Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. “It’s nothing really. Kind of embarrassing actually...don’t worry about it.” Draco paused, apparently these were the wrong words to say. His eyes glinted maliciously and Harry felt his heart rate pick up again. 

“All the more reason for you to tell me, Potter.” He was clearly teasing and Harry wished he’d never said anything at all. 

“Erm...well...uh…” He looked away, not meeting the Slytherin’s gaze and he could feel his cheeks heating up. Draco let out a short tinkling laugh.

“So you take on a basilisk, about a hundred dementors, and a  _ dragon.  _ Not even mentioning the countless times you’ve fought the Dark Lord, but talking to your own  _ boyfriend _ gives you pause?” Another laugh and Harry could feel his face getting redder by the second. 

“It’s nothing...I just kind of realized that…” He paused again before shaking his head. Where’s his Gryffindor courage? 

_ Gone _ , said a small voice in his head,  _ just like it will be when you need it most. You’re weak, Harry Potter _ .

Shut up, he said.

“I was thinking earlier...about how I’ve never really met anyone like you.” He blushed harder, if that was even possible. “Like yeah, I have Ron and Hermione, and they help me and care for me. But nobody pushes me as hard as you do, nobody cares for me as much as you do...and I don’t know...I just kind of realized how much you love me.” He paused, looking up to meet his boyfriends eyes. His expression was unreadable, but there was a twinkle in his eyes Harry couldn’t place. “I’m just really grateful, that you love me. And that...my first love is you, you know? I couldn’t have asked for anyone better truly. I know we fight, but I don't have to worry about you having my back, or helping me when I need it. I only hope that I give you the same warm feeling and that this...doesn’t ever end.” 

“Harry..” 

“Erm...yeah so that was it. Anyway it’s late I really should be going to bed.” He turned, anxious to get away from this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible but Draco grabbed his hand. 

“Hang on you insufferable bastard. You don’t get to say something sappy like that and then leave.” Draco’s voice sounded thick, and Harry was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Draco didn’t cry, ever. He hated showing emotions. Harry froze, not quite sure how to deal with the situation. He slowly reached out for Draco with his free hand, hesitating a few millimeters away from him. Completely unsure if he wanted any contact when Draco spoke again. “You daft, impulsive, stupid, beautiful idiot.” He moved forwards and buried his head in Harry’s shoulder. “I didn’t know what love was until you showed me. The stupidly impulsive way that you bring people into your life. My only goal was to be your friend, like I wanted from the start, and you wormed your way into my heart all on your own. Of course I’m going to protect you.” He sniffled a little and Harry felt himself smiling. “You don’t know the impact you have on other people, do you Potter?”

“Wha-”

“You really don’t know how much brighter you make everyone's day? Just by being there? You’re a fool Harry.” Draco lifted his head, his eyes rimmed with red. “But you’re my fool, and I love every second of it.” Harry couldn’t help it, he leaned forwards and kissed his boyfriend. This kiss felt different than any of their others, like something had changed between them. Harry heard footsteps coming and pushed Draco lightly backward into the hallway behind them. 

“Wait, I have an idea.” He pulled his forgotten cloak out of his pocket and covered the pair of them. “I forgot I brought this with me...would have been helpful earlier.” 

“Um...how is a cloak going to help us?” Draco eyed him suspiciously and Harry grinned, touching Draco’s nose with his finger lightly. 

“It's an invisibility cloak, my dear. It will keep us hidden for a while.” Draco grinned in response and closed the gap between them again. 

When Harry finally got back to the dorm room, much later that night, Hermione was still awake waiting for him. 

“Really, Harry. You need a spell for those.” She pointed to his neck where Draco had left a trail of marks and Harry had the decency to blush. 

“Oh shut it. I’ll just wear my scarf, it’s getting colder anyways.” He shrugged, sliding into the chair beside her and letting out a sigh. “Finished my essays though.” Hermione rolled her eyes but she looked like she was on the verge of speaking. “C’mon spit it out Hermione, I know there’s something you want to say.” 

“How can you be sure he’s not just using you?” She was hesitant and Harry felt the rage building in him, but he pushed it down. Draco was right, he had to stop pushing his friends away. 

“‘Mione, listen...I know it doesn’t make much sense to you. But you don’t know him like I do. Honest. He’s smart, and kind, yes he is kind,” Harry held up his hand cuz she opened her mouth to protest. “Honest, he’s only kept up pretenses so we wouldn’t get caught. He doesn’t mean it. Haven’t you noticed his insults and everything seem a little...lackluster?” She frowned but nodded. 

“I suppose...but just being smart and kind doesn’t change anything.” 

“No it doesn't...but he’s so much more. He’s arrogant, and stubborn, and he won't take no for an answer. He works to get what he wants, and he really does work hard. He studies probably as hard as you do. He knows what to say to pull me out of my thoughts, knows when I need him…” Harry couldn’t help but smile slightly. “He’s quiet, and when he thinks really hard he gets a little crease between his eyebrows. He strives to be the best, though I supposed that is the Slytherin in him, and he’s putting himself at a huge risk just to be with me…” 

“Harry…”

“No, listen. It’s not just because of Voldemort...if his family ever found out…” Harry paused, finally looking over at Hermione who looked a little stunned. “It wouldn’t be good.” 

“Harry...I’m sorry. I’m still not sure if I can forgive him.”

“I’m not asking you to. All I’m asking is that you accept this, because I love him ‘Mione. I really do.” She bit her lip, before nodding slightly and Harry felt his whole body relax. 

“Okay. That I can do. I’m just worried for you, you know that right?” Harry nodded and Hermione let out a tiny sigh. Hesitating for a moment as she stared in the flames. Harry heard some footsteps behind him, but didn’t turn around. “Now before you head up to bed. Ron and I had an idea.” 

“Oi!” Ron’s offended voice came from behind Harry and he shrunk slightly. How was he going to explain the marks on his neck to Ron? “Don’t rope me into this! I had nothing to do with it.”

“Fine! I had an idea…you mentioned earlier how Umbridge wasn’t letting us use spells when we were talking about OWLs, and I got to thinking. What if we had a teacher...like a proper teacher, to teach us outside of class.” Harry stared at her for a moment before jumping to his feet. 

“No!” He protested and Ron let out a laugh. 

“I told you he wouldn’t go for it. It’s insane.” Hermione threw him a glare before getting to her feet too. 

“Just...think about it Harry.” She pleaded, and he took a step back defensively. “We don’t know anyone else who can teach us. Please, just think about it.” Harry hesitated, thinking back to feeling so helpless, and the unnerving feeling in the back of his mind that kept growing. Something was going to happen, and they need to be prepared for it. That being said, him? As a teacher? No way was that ever happening. He glanced at Ron who was shaking his head, and got to his feet to join Harry, an arm slinging around his shoulders. 

“Let the man go to bed, Hermione. Don’t forget he just had a detention with Umbridge.”

“Harry…”

“Fine! I’ll think about it okay. I won't say no, but I’ll think about it.” Hermione’s eyes shone and Harry figured he was a goner. No way was she going to let this go. 

“Thank you. Now both of you boys go up to bed, it’s late.” Ron steered him toward the stairwell muttering under his breath and Harry almost laughed. “Oh and Harry?” He turned, to see Hermione holding a small bowl. “I forgot to mention this earlier. I’m sure the pain in your hand is um...mostly gone. But I found some murtlap essence. It should take the swelling down for the morning, even if you had something else to help.” He took the bowl and said his thanks, eager to get out of there. 

“What was that all about?” Ron asked as they entered the dorm room and Harry shrugged. 

“Not sure, but I’m grateful. I’d never let on to Umbridge, but her quill packs a fucking punch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW I SAID I WOULD GET MORE INTO THE PLOT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE BIT MORE OF SOFT BABIES BECAUSE IM WEAK. I hope you're all enjoying so far <3


	6. In The Hogs Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry this took so long!! I started a new anime and had to finish it in a week...sorry <3

It was a week before Hermione asked him again, cornering him yet again after dinner when he was staring into the fire. The packed common room didn’t seem to overhear anything and he sighed, but agreed. Only for the two of them. 

“Well...there might be a few more than just the two of us. But don't worry Harry, there's not many I promise.” He groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

“Hermione...how many is not many?” Ron let out a small chuckle and Hermione tossed him a glare. 

“Cheer up mate, it’ll be fine.” Ron said hastily, and Harry sighed again. 

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.” 

So that's how they got to Hogsmeade, shoved into a little pub off the beaten track. A poorly made sign swaying in the breeze identified it as The Hogs Head, and Harry grumbled a bit more. He was supposed to be on a secret date with Draco, but he had to turn that down...that conversation went well. 

_ “Are you even listening to me Potter?” Draco drawled, lounging across Harry’s lap in a hidden part of the grounds, overseeing the lake. The sun was shining today and Harry couldn’t help but feel relaxed. The thought of anyone even catching them had left Harry’s mind. He was blissfully happy, just for a moment.  _

_ “Hm? Sorry. I think I dozed off for a moment.” He rubbed his eyes in the bright sunshine and turned his attention on his boyfriend.  _

_ “I’m gracing you with the presence of my voice and you can’t even be half-assed to pay attention? Consider yourself lucky I’m in a good mood today, otherwise I might not have been so pleasant.” Harry rolled his eyes at the affronted tone but smiled lightly, brushing his fingers across Draco’s cheek.  _

_ “I’m ever so sorry, darling. Please do explain what you were saying.” Harry gave as much of a dramatic little bow as he could, since he was still seated, and Draco tried to hide his smile.  _

_ “Fine. I was saying there’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, we should meet up somewhere out of the way of...prying eyes.” Harry bit his lip, and looked away.  _

_ “I….I can’t.” He sighed resignedly, feeling Draco’s body tense.  _

_ “Oh? That’s fine.” The Slytherins tone was short and Harry inwardly cursed Hermione.  _

_ “I really want to, Dray, trust me. I’d actually prefer that over what I have to do in Hogsmeade this weekend by about a hundred percent….but I’ve already said I’d do it and Hermione will have my head if I don’t.”  _

_ “Alright then, Granger seems to instill a fear in you I’ll never beat. What is it that you’re doing?” Harry hesitated. Hermione had pulled him aside before he’d gone to bed and made him swear up and down he wouldn’t tell Draco. She still didn’t trust him. She’d only let him go to bed once he promised several times that he wouldn’t mention it.  _

_ “I-I can’t say. Trust me it’s not as fun as sitting somewhere with you eating snacks and drinking butterbeer….but I can’t say just yet. I’m not even sure if it will pan out.” _

_ “Hm. You can’t tell me, or you won't?” Draco sat up, his steely grey eyes boring into Harry’s and he felt a pool of guilt in his stomach.  _

_ “I can’t, love. Please, I want to but...I can’t. Don’t be like this, you know I’d tell you if I could.” Draco stood up at this, hurt flashing momentarily across his face.  _

_ “Would you though, Potter?” _

_ “What? Of course I would!” _

_ “It seems like you hold back a lot of important information, Potter. Remind me again, why can't you tell me something so important?”  _

_ “I can't. Besides, it’s not like you tell me everything important anyways! I don’t have to tell you every little thing about my life.” Draco’s eyes flared momentarily and Harry stood up too. The blonde boy towered over the Gryffindor, but he somehow felt like they were eye to eye.  _

_ “No why would you ever confide in your boyfriend with any aspect of your life?” Harry opened his mouth to say more but a small voice in his head said if he said anything else he’d regret it.  _

_ “I’m sorry...I want to tell you but…” _

_ “You can't.” Draco finished for him, crossing his arms across his chest. “Of course not. You know what? Come find me when you decide to let me through that stupid wall you put up.” With that, Draco turned his heel and stormed off through the sunshine, it didn’t seem so vibrant as it had before. In fact, it hurt Harry quite a bit.  _

They seated themselves at a table near the back of the pub. There weren't many people in the pub besides them. An older man sat at a booth, and up near the bar was a witch wearing all black and a thick veil over her face. She turned slightly and Harry looked away. 

“Right, well. Looks like nobody is coming so I’m going to just…” Hermione grabbed his arm and Harry wanted nothing in that moment than to be somewhere else with Draco, like a lovesick teenager. That thought alone made him want to curl inwardly and disappear, since when did he become a regular teenager? He was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, he had more important things. Yet….at this moment of anxiety he wanted to see Draco. This morning Professor Umbridge had gotten her exact revenge and was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. This means she had more control of Hogwarts, well as Hermione had explained to him, The Ministry had more control. This didn’t bode well for Harry, who was already failing classes, thinking regrettably about the D he had received in potions for his moonstone essay.

No, focus. After this you can go talk to Draco and smooth things over. It’s okay.

“Ah, here they come. I told them to come in pairs, a little more indiscreet like that.” Hermione’s voice broke through Harry’s complicated thoughts. All in all, once everyone had made their way in, there were twenty-five people in total. 

“A couple of people?” Harry said hoarsly to Hermione, his eyebrows rising up into his hairline. “ _ A couple?! _ ” Harry could feel anxiety spreading throughout his body, nerves eating at his fingers as they twitched on his leg. “Hermione…” he said in a low voice, biting back his anger, “what exactly have you been telling people?” Hermione grimaced but quickly composed her face into a neutral expression. 

“I told you Harry, people just want to hear about what you’ve got to say.” Harry didn’t believe her for one second. “It’s okay, I’ll speak to them first.” 

Every inch of his body screamed at him to run, he didn’t want to be in the spotlight anymore. Everyone pretty much thinks he's a nutter anyways, why would they want to hear what he has to say? Ron had grabbed some extra chairs for everyone to sit in and Fred had gone off to gather everyone's butterbeers, and finally everyone was seated. 

It didn’t take long for them all to focus on Harry, even though he expected them to avoid him. He looked at his feet.

“Er...uh...Hi.” Hermione stood up, her chair scraping across the floor as she did so, her cheeks slightly pink. “Well..um...I’m sure you all know why we’re here. Harry here-” Harry shot her an alarmed and slightly angry look and she backtracked. “Well..I had the idea that it might be good for us...to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts. I mean really study it, with a proper teacher.” The crowd murmured in agreement and Hermione pressed on a little more confidently. “And by that I mean, actually learning the spells and not just studying them.” 

“You want to pass the OWLs too don't you?” One of the Ravenclaw's piped up, Michael Corner, Harry recognized. 

“Of course I do!” Hermione said a little more indignantly, but then she took a deep breath. “But honestly, I want to be properly trained because...well...because Lord Voldemort is back.” A collective gasp went through the crowd and Harry had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “Well..that’s the plan, so if you want to join-” She was cut off by a blonde Hufflepuff Harry didn’t know the name of. 

“Where’s the proof?” He asked, rather aggressively. 

“Well Dumbledore said…”

“Dumbledore only said because he said.” Interrupted the Hufflepuff again and Harry felt that deep churning feeling in his stomach again. He realized why so many people had come, why so many people wanted to join. Hermione should have realized, he should have realized...but it was too late. He could feel his temper rising and he drifted his thoughts to Draco to try and keep his anger down. It didn’t help. 

“I saw him, in person, but if you don't believe Dumbledore I don't know why you’d believe me. I’m not wasting my breath and I’m not going to describe to you how it looks when Voldemort kills someone so if that’s why you’re here you better clear out now.” He huffed, the pain in his chest becoming rather prominent, yet nobody had moved like he expected. Harry wished nothing more than his boyfriends comforting hands. He was suddenly aware of how eerily quiet the pub was feeling, and how the darkness in the walls seemed to reach toward him. He shuffled his chair a little closer to Hermione and Ron, in a silent attempt to escape them. 

“Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?” said a small voice, one of the Hufflepuff's Harry had never met before. The question caught him off guard but he nodded and soon enough the tales of all his adventures were flying around. He tried to deny it, he had enough attention as it was he didn’t need all of this too, but by the end of the meeting they all agreed to sign the parchment. Cho Chang had offered Harry a small wave as she’d left, which caused Harry to frown slightly. 

“Looks like someone is interested in you.” Ron said joyfully, patting Harry on the shoulder and Harry grimaced. “Didn’t you see her looking at you the whole meeting?”

“Oh, really? Right. Yeah. Anyway, I need to run off to get some more uhhh quills. I’ll meet you back at the castle.” 

“Harry, wait.” Hermione grabbed his arm, her eyes darting about nervously and he waited for her to speak. “I...if you’re going to do anything. Just know you can’t tell Umbridge about this meeting. But anyone else...is okay.” He met her eyes for a second, ignoring Ron’s confused glance between the two of them. 

“Oi, are you two hiding something from me?” Ron grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes, releasing Harry’s arm. 

“Oh Ronald, don't be ridiculous.” 

“Anyway, gotta go. Quills and stuff.” Before his friends could call him back Harry ran off down the path towards the main street. His eyes scanning the street constantly for the familiar blonde hair. He knew what he had to do now, he should have done it earlier. He was a fool.

****

He was exactly where Harry thought he would be, his slicked back hair peeking out between shelves of candy. Harry had thrown his invisibility cloak on just before entering the shop, so Draco jumped about a foot in the air before he heard Harry’s ghostly chuckles. 

“I hate your blasted cloak, Potter.” He muttered, voice barely above a whisper and Harry laughed again. “Besides what do you want?” His tone became more annoyed than anything and Harry prayed this was going to work. 

“That’s not what you said last week.” He pulled lightly on Draco’s hand. “C'mon, stop being angry, I have something for you but I can’t give it to you here.”

“No. I’m here to buy some sweets, and you can wait in the cold like everyone else.” Harry sighed internally, he knew this was going to be difficult, it was sometimes hard to get Draco to let it go. But Harry wasn’t often called relentless by the taller for nothing. 

“Pleaaaase!” He whisper-whined in Draco’s ear and he could see his resolve crumbling. 

“I said no!” Draco muttered grumpily back, but the earlier bite to his words were gone. 

“Please, I’ll pay for your sweets.” Bribery had to work right? It did. Draco relaxed immediately and held his hand out to the air expectantly. 

“You buy my sweets, and a butterbeer. I’m quite parched.” Harry rolled his eyes but Draco couldn’t see and handed over his coins quickly. Before anyone could notice Draco had strolled up to the counter to pay and was following, well hopefully following, Harry out of the shop. 

“This way.” Harry tugged on Draco’s sleeve lightly and led the way through the chilly village. It wasn’t until they were in the Three Broomsticks, tucked away in a back corner booth that was hidden from view, that Harry pulled his cloak off. “Ah, that's a relief, honestly. I love it but it’s weird not being able to see myself.” 

“I do believe I was promised a butterbeer.” Draco folded his hands together in front of him and Harry jolted in his seat. 

“Right, yes. I'll be right back. Don’t go anywhere!” He added that last bit as an afterthought, but some part of him was still afraid that one day Draco would just disappear. That he’d be too late, and Draco would be gone. The soft reply almost went unheard, as Harry dashed off to the bar.

“Don’t worry, I won't.” 

Harry returned a few minutes later than he’d like with their drinks, and carefully slid in next to Draco. 

“Oh so now you think you’re forgiven enough to sit next to me?” Harry ignored him and took a sip of his drink. “What took you so long anyway?”

“Ran into some members of my fanclub or whatever. Some people who wanted to tell me they believe me. Not that I mind, having anyone believe me right now seemed almost impossible.”

“Harry…” Draco reached out to touch his hand and Harry cleared his throat, the hand retreating before it made contact.

“Anyways. We’re here because I’m sorry.” He flashed a wink at Draco who rolled his eyes.

“Oh wow, Saint Potter apologizing to me? I must be going mad.” 

“No I’m serious. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He took Draco’s hand and met his steely gaze. “I know I don’t have to tell you everything, but it was something important and I held back the information from you. I only did it as a favor to Hermione but...honestly I wish you could have been there today.” He slid into the most hidden corner of their table, pulling Draco along with him. 

“Are you okay?” Immediately, all pretenses of being angry vanished from Draco’s face and he became concerned. Harry felt his heart beat grow louder in response, as he tried to keep the swell of love down within his chest. 

“Y-yes. I just…” He took a deep breath, forcing himself on. He needed Draco at his side for this. Even if it was just in spirit. “Okay. I want you to know I’ve thought this through first. And any suffering I may endure from any of what I tell you is all on me okay?” Draco nodded slowly, as though he knew Harry was about to do something reckless. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper and pushed on. “Okay, so here we go. Hermione approached me about two weeks ago, after my detention with Umbridge, asking if I wanted to teach some students Defence against the Dark Arts.” 

“Harry…” There was a warning tone to Draco’s voice but Harry surged on. 

“I told her I’d think about it, because I thought she was talking about just her and Ron, maybe you, a tiny group of people.” He scoffed at the memory. A few people she had said. Just a couple. “Anyway earlier this week she asked me again and...I agreed.” He held up his hand as Draco opened his mouth to speak. “No wait, before you say anything. I know its reckless and stupid and I know I was told not to get on Umbridge’s bad side from Professor McGonagall but I just...I have to do something. I can feel something is off this year, I know something is off..but I just can’t sit around and do nothing!” 

“So that’s where you were today?” Draco stared at the bench opposite them and Harry could see the way he bit his lip and the tiny crease in his brow, he was thinking hard about something. 

“Twenty five people showed up, Dray.” He continued in a tiny voice after letting him think for a moment and Draco’s head whipped to stare at him. “I agreed to do it, but I don’t know the first thing about teaching anyone. Yes, I have experience but...it’s different than it is in the classroom. It’s so vastly different.” 

“I suppose that's why they need a teacher, Harry.” Draco started off slowly, hesitant as if what he was about to say would scare him. “They need someone who’s seen it, who’s been there...they need you, Harry. If they want any chance of beating...The Dark Lord, they need you.” He touched Harry’s face softly and Harry leaned into his touch. 

“I suppose so...I just wish you could be there with me. I know how it would look but if everyone got over their hatred for Slytherins…” He clenched his fist and his boyfriend laughed softly. 

“The world would be a better place.” He turned to take a sip from his nearly untouched Butterbeer. “Harry there's….something I have to tell you.” 

The Gryffindor’s head whipped around immediately at the serious tone in the other boy's voice. 

“What's wrong?” 

“I’ve been thinking a lot...and I think I’m ready to tell my parents.” A light blush tinted the pale boys cheeks and Harry felt a tiny swirl of anxiety for him. “But...I’m worried. I don’t have anywhere to go if they kick me out...and...I know Mother would never let that happen but Father...what I’m trying to say is where are you staying for Christmas?” The blush on his cheeks deepened and Harry couldn’t help the grin that split across his face. 

“I’m staying with Sirius.” He muttered in a quiet voice so nobody would hear. Not that anyone could hear over the noisy atmosphere. “I sent a letter off to him last week...he actually wants me to meet him this afternoon...that was kind of the...gift I was going to give you. I was going to introduce you to my godfather.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Draco stared at him with an expression Harry didn’t recognize. “It was supposed to be a surprise but...oops?” 

“You were-”

“Anyway I’m sure he’d be okay with it, even if he didn’t know you. I trust you, so he would trust you too.” 

“Harry I-”

“You’ll always have a home with me, Draco.” That sentence brought the tiniest of tears to the steel grey eyes staring into his own. Home, Harry hadn’t thought of that word before. Home is how he would describe the Weasleys at the Burrow, loud and chaotic. Home is how he would describe Sirius and Lupin, at Grimmauld Place, casually just including him in their family. Home is how he would describe his late night adventures with Draco, the many stolen kisses in deserted corridors and the giggles. Home is Draco’s arms around him, his heartbeat loud in Harry’s ear. Home. Without thinking he stretched forwards and captured Draco’s lips in a kiss. It was soft, and sweet, and Harry couldn’t help but feel calm. This is where he was meant to be.

“I want to meet your godfather.” Draco said when they broke apart, leaning to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder as he played with their intertwined fingers.

“Okay.” His response was soft, he hadn’t realized how deeply he had fallen for the Slytherin next to him, until now. He knew things had been changing between them lately, different from the stolen kisses and hidden meetings. It felt stronger, less breakable. The thought scared him, not because of the danger he would be putting Draco in, but the vulnerability of it all. Draco had the power to destroy his whole world. His life. Harry was letting him have it, and it was okay? 

They sat in a comfortable silence a little bit longer before Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was time. 

“Ready?” He pulled his cloak out of his pocket and Draco nodded. His face set in the familiar grim determination he had when they were in potions class. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the chapter a bit longer for you since you all had to wait so long <3 and stay tuned, I'm hoping to get out a halloween themed one shot in the next bit. As always, thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter :D


	7. Meet the Godparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'd like to formally apologize for this taking so long! I tried to make it extra long but I ended up having to re-write 90% of it because I wasn't happy with it. So again, sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

“This is weird.” Harry muttered, glancing to his left where Draco’s invisible form currently walked, though Harry could only tell by the fact that Draco held lightly onto the corner of his sleeve. 

“You’re telling me.” Draco grumbled, and Harry pictured him frowning. “I don’t know how you do it. Not being able to see myself is...very disconcerting indeed.” 

“It won’t be long, I promise.” He smiled softly as they rounded the corner towards the Shrieking Shack and a big black dog came bounding up to them, followed by Professor Lupin. 

“Harry,” He held out his hand and Harry shook it. Though Harry felt weird not giving him a hug. He hadn’t seen Lupin since the summer and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed him. “Good to see you, we have missed you dearly. Though I might add, your first letter home was a bit alarming. However we will discuss that in a safer location. Come on.”

“Wait, before we go...I’ve brought someone with me that I want to introduce you to.” Harry looked down at his feet, kicking his trainers in the dirt. “I hope that’s okay?”

“Under the cloak I presume?” Harry nodded and Draco tugged on his sleeve lightly. 

“Not yet, wait till it’s safe.” He muttered and Lupin eyed him carefully as the dog let out a few short barks that could have been a laugh. 

“Yes, most intriguing isn’t it.” Lupin muttered to the dog, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “We shouldn’t linger.” He said louder and headed back up the way they had come. 

It wasn’t long until they reached the cave that Sirius had stayed in during the Triwizard tournament last year, and they settled inside, Harry stopping Draco from pulling off the cloak just yet. 

“Before I do, I just want to make sure.” He felt as nervous as he had earlier in the day, standing in front of all those people in the Hog's Head. The small comfort being Draco’s presence beside him. “I need to know that you both trust me.” He stared hard into the eyes of the dog, who hadn’t turned into his Godfather yet which Harry knew was a warning sign. 

“Of course we trust you, Harry.” Lupin’s smile was hesitant though, and he knew why. He knew this must be super suspicious but he didn’t want to break their trust, or Draco’s.

“Then believe me when I tell you, that I’d trust him with my life.” He pulled the cloak off of Draco’s head and the reaction was immediate. Lupin let out a soft sigh, muttering something under his breath, the black dog stood up and barked loudly, Harry stepped protectively in front of Draco without even thinking. 

“Honestly Potter, how many times do I need to tell you I don't need your protection.” Draco said smoothly and Harry rolled his eyes, but felt Draco’s hand grip his shirt from behind all the same.

“Every single time, now shut up.” His eyes drifted back to his still growling Godfather and Lupin who was watching them with a curious look in his yes. “Now if you’re going to hear me out, I’d rather not explain myself to a dog, so please.” The dog stopped growling at once, seemingly surprised at Harry’s words. In seconds he’d transformed back into Sirius Black, looking a lot less happy than Harry had seen him in the summer. 

“Alright, alright. I forget I’m in that form sometimes, spent so much time as a dog that it slips my mind.” Sirius’s voice was a forced calm, trying to lessen the tension, but he hadn’t relaxed his posture yet. 

“Harry, the stage is yours.” Lupin gestured to him, and the kindness in his face was not lost on him. Harry was still tense but Draco rubbed his back soothingly and he relaxed a little. 

“Okay, in the summer you remember how one of you deduced something was up with me...” He began and his gaze flickered accusingly at Sirius who held up his hands in defence. “And that you suspected I was seeing someone.” They both nodded, a look of understanding passing across their faces. “I couldn’t tell you because we weren’t ready yet, I’m sure you understand, but we’ve decided it’s time...so meet my boyfriend.” He took a step to the side and gestured at Draco who looked increasingly more nervous now then he had before. However manners were not lost on him, and he stuck out his hand to shake theirs. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Black.” Sirius rolled his eyes at this but shook Draco’s hand nonetheless. 

“Sirius is fine.” He muttered and Draco’s ears tinged pink slightly.

“Good to see you again, Professor Lupin.” They shook hands as well and Lupin looked between the two students carefully. Almost as if he was trying to answer an unspoken question just by observation. Draco stepped back towards Harry and automatically linked their fingers together. The gesture not going unnoticed by the other two who shared another look. 

“I hate it when you do that.” Harry grumbled and Sirius looked back at him. 

“Do what?”

“Look at each other like you can read minds. It’s annoying.” Sirius let out a bark of laughter and took a few steps forward to ruffle Harry’s hair. 

“Relax kid, you’ll get there one day.” Harry pushed his hand away but Draco noticed he was smiling, as Sirius laughed again. 

“Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how did this come about? I don’t exactly recall you to be the best of friends when I was teaching…” 

“Oh um…” Harry grinned sheepishly and sat down on the cold cave floor, dragging Draco with him. The older two copied the movement. “Well…you see it’s actually like this...um…”

“We were already together by then...Professor.” Draco answered for him and Harry felt his face get hot. 

“Remus is fine, Draco.” Lupin smiled and glanced at Harry, opening his mouth to speak again but Sirius beat him to it. 

“Alright out with it, this is going to take forever if you let Remus here coax it out of you. How long have you two been together? More importantly does your family know, Draco? Does anyone?” 

“Um..beginning of third year so it's two years now.” Harry answered and then his racing mind got the better of him. “I swear I was going to tell you but then all this stuff happened and you were on the run, and then with my hearing and everything I just couldn't, then I was worried about telling you in case it got out and it felt so impersonal to put it in a letter I just...I’m sorry.” Sirius cut him off with a laugh and Harry fell silent. 

“I’m not mad at you, Harry. Don’t fret, son. Remus and I would never be mad, I am a bit upset you didn’t feel like you could trust us enough to tell us...but it’s okay. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief and finally relaxed enough to soften his grip on Draco’s hand. 

“To answer your question, Sirius. No, my family doesn’t know. I do intend on telling them over Christmas and I expect to be homeless after that but...I will tell them.” Harry immediately squeezed Draco’s hand. 

“You won't be homeless.” He replied fiercely and Draco offered him a small smile in return. Harry turned back to eye his Godfather’s and hesitated. “Right?” 

“Right. We have more than enough bedrooms at my house.” Sirius replied, the twinkle in his eyes growing brighter as he spoke. 

“ _ Our _ house.” Remus corrected him and Sirius waved his hand absentmindedly. 

“That's what I said.” He looked like he was thinking hard about something before he grinned broadly. “You said two years, kid?” 

“Um...yes?” Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder, still grinning, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“That's a good lad. Right Remus, I do believe you owe me 30 galleons.” Remus put his face in his hands and Harry stood up in indignation, startling Draco who was watching the scene before him unfold with amusement. 

“DID YOU BET ON ME?” Harry sounded more bothered than Draco had ever heard before. 

“Well of course I did, kid. What else was there to do around my house? Now sit down before you accidentally blow one of us up.” Sirius was chuckling lightly and Remus groaned in frustration. 

“That was one time! Besides, she deserved it.” Harry muttered angrily, slowly sitting himself beside Draco again. “I can’t believe you. Betting on me?”

“If it’s any consolation Harry, Remus bet against you.” 

“Gee thanks, that makes me feel loads better. C’mon out with it. What was the bet?” Harry crossed his arms and Sirius had the gall to look slightly embarrassed. Draco had to wonder if Harry reminded him of the older Potter. 

“Sirius bet me that you were in a relationship already, and for an extra 10 galleons he guessed you wouldn’t tell us until two years later.” Remus shook his head. “I told him that I thought you would tell us right away, and that if you were it wouldn't be until maybe 5th year.” 

“To be fair, I think a distant cousin of mine was a seer so honestly, I must have inherited it.” 

“I can’t believe you! You actually bet money on me! That’s shameless!” 

“Hey, Remus bet on you too!”

“Oh really now Sirius you’re going to throw me under the bus?”

“Well-” Their arguing was interrupted by a bout of laughter bursting from the blonde Slytherin’s lips. They all stared at him in shock for a second before Harry and Sirius started laughing too, Remus throwing them all a fond smile. 

“Do you even hear how ridiculous you all sound? Honestly.” But the smile never left Draco’s face and Harry felt his heart pick up again. His boyfriend met his family, met the chaos, and embraced it wholeheartedly. 

“Now, kid.” Sirius turned to him, suddenly looking very grim. “What’s this about an illegal meeting of students?” 

“How did you know about that?” Harry asked, a note of suspicion in his tone. He narrowed his eyes at his Godfather, who had an innocent look on his face and Harry immediately called bullshit. “You were there.” 

“What? Me? No, no….” Harry just stared at him and he sighed. “Okay fine! I was careful though.” 

“You could have been caught!” Harry replied angrily and then turned on Remus. “And you let him?” 

“Let him? Certainly not. Failed to notice him run off? For that, I am in fact, guilty.” Remus replied calmly but Harry could feel his hands shaking. The calming words had no effect on him. He thought for a moment, wondering what it would be like. If Sirius got caught, there would be no escape for Harry from the Dursley’s once he was old enough. There would be no person for Harry to mail whenever he was worried and didn’t want to be judged. There would be nobody left to tell him that he was okay. He was good. He was doing the right thing. 

He would have Draco and Remus, but it didn’t feel quite the same. 

“If you had been seen...If you got caught I-“ The words caught in his throat and he looked away. “Just don’t do it again okay?” He didn’t see Sirius go to say something but Remus shook his head. 

“Okay, I won’t, kid. I’m sorry...” He glanced at his watch before jumping up. “Merlin, look at the time. I need to get you both back to school soon or Minerva will have our heads!” He pushed the two boys out of the cave before turning back into a big black dog and leading them to the village.

“So we will see you both at Christmas?” Remus asked, stopping to give Harry a hug, and Draco a handshake. 

“Probably. Thanks Remus, Sirius, I’ll owl you soon.” 

***

“I don’t want to cause them trouble,” Draco muttered to Harry who was now under the invisibility cloak as they headed back towards the school. The slowly darkening sky above them meaning they didn’t have much time left, yet neither boy was rushing. “At Christmas, you know. I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s not just the three of us. The Weasley’s will come by, and Hermione. Mrs Weasley makes the most delicious dinner, and it’s really noisy and a lot to handle...so I’m warning you in advance. But if you want to be there, I’d be glad you know?” Harry felt his cheeks redden under the cloak and they walked a bit farther in silence. They’d almost made it back to the castle, seeing a few straggling students up ahead Draco spoke again. 

“I want to join your illegal club.” Harry stopped and Draco must have heard because he came to a stop too. “I know we can’t uh...tell anyone. So I’ll wait until an opportunity presents itself but...I want to join.” 

“I want you to join too.” Harry felt the relief flood through him. “As much as it wounds my Gryffindor pride to say this, I want more Slytherin’s to join. I know you’re not all bad.” He muttered under his breath and Draco let out a small chuckle as they started walking again. 

“We’ll have to figure out how to do it. Subtly of course.” Harry nodded, then remembered he was invisible.

“Right, I’ll think about it. See what I can come up with, maybe I’ll ask Hermione.” He finally replied, hesitating at the door to the castle. His hand casually brushing across Draco’s before he whispered goodnight and headed the opposite way to his tower. 

****

As it happened, the opportunity presented itself at breakfast the next day. Harry was sitting casually chatting with Hermione and Ron, when several members of their new group approached them. Harry’s eyes scanned the Great Hall for Draco, silently begging him to notice this situation but didn’t see him or any of his friends. 

“You have to make sure it won't clash with our Quidditch practice!” Angelina was saying, and Cho chimed in. 

“Nor ours!” Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Zacharis Smith from the Hufflepuff team also chimed in. 

“Okay! We’ll find a way to communicate it to you all that wont clash with your team meetings. Now head back to your tables, you’re drawing too much attention!” Hermione grimaced and the small crowd headed back to their respective seats. It was too late, though, they did gather the attention of one uncertain crowd. 

“What’s this?” Came a smug sounding voice from beside Harry. He turned to see a shorter Slytherin girl, with short bobbed dark hair. Pansy Parkinson. 

“Shove off, Parkinson.” Hermione glared and Pansy grinned back. 

“Oooo feisty today are we. I wouldn’t be so quick to turn us away when we know what you’re doing.” She gestured behind her and Harry saw a few other Slytherin’s including Draco standing with a look of glee on their faces. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermione replied testily, turning her attention back to her food and Ron glared at the group. 

“Piss off if you know what’s good for you, eh?” He added, and Harry almost sighed. Ron hadn’t truly forgiven the Slytherin’s for anything, but his mood always worsened when they were around. 

“Listen Weasley, we want in. So if you let us in, we won’t tell anyone. Otherwise, I might just be forced to mention it to Professor Umbridge.” Draco drawled, a sneer in his voice Harry wasn’t used to hearing and he almost laughed. Hermione looked pointedly at Harry who realized it was his turn to speak up. He lowered his voice after a quick glance at the teachers table, Umbridge’s eyes were flickering to his group but Professor Dumbledore kept trying to get her attention.

“Listen,” He muttered to Ron and Hermione, “Umbridge is starting to suspect something is up. I give her about two minutes before she comes over here. So let’s put it to vote.” Hermione nodded and Pansy Parkinson let out a snort. 

“Really? Just like that. You three get to decide it? Why not just let the Golden Boy here call the shots?” Ron shot her a look of hatred but Harry just nodded. 

“Well we did organize the group together...” He shrugged before turning back to his friends. “I vote we let them in.” Hermione’s eyes widened slightly but she didn’t reply and Ron almost choked on his own saliva. 

“You’ve got to be joking, let them in? Are you crazy?” He sputtered and Harry shook his head. 

“It’s either we let them in or they tell Umbridge and I don’t know about you but I definitely do not fancy more of her detentions.” 

“Alright, alright…” Hermione sighed again, looking as though she was about to curse Harry or strangle him. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but fine.”

“I’m not agreeing!” Ron stubbornly refused and Harry almost groaned. “There’s no way I’m trusting that lot, I don’t care what they say about us.” Pansy scoffed, raising her eyebrow at Ron and opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off. 

“C’mon mate, do you really think I’d lead you into something dangerous?” Ron stared at him for a second before laughing and Hermione rolled her eyes muttering something about constantly being in danger. “Listen, if you agree, they come learn stuff and Umbridge doesn’t put us all in detention. Do you wanna have a scar on your hand forever.” 

“Fine. I’m not saying I trust them though. But they can join or whatever.” He went back to shoving food in his mouth and Harry turned to face the Slytherin’s, satisfied.

“Good enough for you?” They nodded. “Alright, we’ll let you know when the meeting is. Now go before someone notices.”

“Pleasure doing business with you Potter, Granger.” Pansy winked before tossing a glare at Ron and heading off. Draco flicked his eyes towards Harry, a shadow of a grin crossing his face before he followed them back to their table. Harry grabbed his fork and shoved some sausages in his face to hide his own smile. It wasn’t until the familiar sensation of someone staring at him that he lifted his head to find Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter! Without giving too much away I will say we are getting into the big plot parts soon me thinks. Thanks for reading, stay healthy and safe <3


End file.
